


Unreachable

by dubsdubu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubsdubu/pseuds/dubsdubu
Summary: "If you love something..."Sana was a ghost. That much, she knew for sure. She didn't know how long or how she became one. But she was still around. And stuck inside someone's house. A beautiful someone who seemed just as stuck as she was.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Unreachable

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> If you've stumbled upon this work, it is not new. I originally uploaded it to Twitter at the beginning of this year (Jan 2020).
> 
> And if you've read this before, no changes have been made, so you won't miss out on anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it if you reading it for the first time, or are reading it again.
> 
> As I said on Twitter, it hurt quite a bit to write it. 
> 
> -kit.

Sana was dead. She couldn't remember how she'd died or how much time had passed since she passed, but at least she knew her own name. Minatozaki Sana. Dead.

Now, a person who's alive would probably wonder if she'd felt anxious or afraid when she found out that she was no more than a ghost, but truth be told Sana couldn't feel anything. She just was. And no one told her she was dead, she just knew it. She just accepted it.

She just "woke up" one day in a room with a complete stranger, knowing and accepting the fact that she was dead. The stranger didn't know Sana was there. The stranger didn't know who Sana was. And the stranger definitely didn't know that Sana was watching her sleep.

In fact, ever since Sana had "woken up" all she ever did was watch this stranger. Not because she wanted to-- at least not at first-- but because she was stuck in this girl's house with no way out.

But this girl…

She was alive and breathing.

But she lived like she was dead.

No friends. No name. No nothing.

Sana didn't know who she was and had no way of finding out.

Every night this stranger would come home to an empty barely decorated house, play the piano for a bit, cry for a really long time, and then go to sleep. Some nights the stranger would feed herself, but most of the time, she went to bed without eating.

Every night, without fail, the phone would ring and the stranger would ignore it. She did have an answering machine but because it was full, it couldn't take any more messages. So the new ones would immediately get deleted.

This girl was alive, but she either didn't know how to live or she didn't want to. But she didn't want to die either. That much was clear to Sana. This girl probably had people who cared about her, but she did her best to push them away. It was sad.

Sana couldn't really feel emotion like she used to when she was alive, but for some reason, she felt this girl's pain. And more than anything, she wanted to get rid of that pain. She wanted it to stop. Because after having watched over this stranger for so long, Sana developed feelings for the girl.

It wasn't out of pity. No, definitely not. The girl was sad almost all of the time, that much was true. But in that sadness, Sana saw a longing to be happy. Not in her waking moments, but when she slept and Sana would watch her.

Maybe it was a good dream. But whatever the case, Sana saw the girl smile for the first time ever and she fell in love. Sana wished for the girl to stay like that forever, but she knew it wouldn't be the case.

She didn't think it was possible. She was dead. But she was in love with someone who was very much alive. 

It was almost cruel, really. To love someone you couldn't ever be with.

It was physically impossible. And because Sana was stuck there, she was reminded of the fact that she could never actually be with her love.

Sana did remember what love felt like, or at least she remembered what she thought it ought to feel like. Love was a feeling that filled you with so much warmth and, for the most part, happiness. She wanted that for the girl. 

But she didn't know how she could possibly help. 

Not until one fateful day when someone new knocked on the door.

"Dahyun?" called out the visitor. 

Was that the girl's name? Dahyun...it suited her. 

"I know you're in there." 

Dahyun didn't even flinch. She continued ignoring whoever was at the door. 

"You can't keep doing this forever. Please let me in."

Who was this person? A lover? A friend? Clearly they cared about Dahyun, but why didn't she want to open the door?

Sana watched Dahyun continue reading her book instead of getting up. 

"I'm doing this for your own good," Sana announced, as she approached the door. Not that Dahyun could hear her or anything.

Sana knew she didn't have a physical form that could move physical objects but imagined herself feeling the cold metal of the lock on the door and turning it. With all her strength, she was actually able to feel the brass and turn it until she heard a click. 

She'd unlocked the door. It was a miracle.

Everything that followed happened in a blur. She heard someone enter. 

"Nayeon? How did you get in here?"

Then Sana started to feel cold and before she knew it, she blacked out.

* * *

The next time she came to, she didn't know how long it had been. But one thing was for sure, she was still stuck in Dahyun's house.

But Dahyun…

She looked better. Healthier. Happier, even. 

That made Sana smile. Maybe her plan did work out.

A rhythmic knock redirected her attention to the door. Dahyun perked up and immediately answered it. She had a smile on her face.

Nayeon's arms wrapped around Dahyun's body, but instead of feeling happy, Sana felt like she was being strangled. Why couldn't she be happy for Dahyun? This was what she'd wanted, right? For the girl to be happy. 

Dahyun was still guarded and hesitant around Nayeon, but she was genuinely taking steps to put herself out there. That should have been enough for Sana. She'd done what she set out to do.

But there was a feeling deep within her that she couldn't explain quite yet. It felt like she was being torn apart, split in two. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. But she figured it was something she had to get used to. 

Sana watched as Dahyun ate the food that Nayeon had brought over for them to share. Eventually, they finished their meals and all seemed well. Nayeon was heading out the door and she gave Dahyun another hug.

Again, Sana felt like she was being strangled by that uncomfortable feeling deep within her. It distracted her enough to take her attention away from the pair at the doorway, but the next thing she knew, Dahyun was crying and started to push Nayeon outside the door. 

"I-- I'm sorry, Dahyun."

The door slammed shut. And Dahyun cowered onto the floor, bawling her eyes out. Sana could feel her pain. It was debilitating and almost caused Sana to collapse completely. 

Sana sat next to Dahyun on the ground and she saw the struggle in her eyes. It was clear. Dahyun wanted to be happy but she wasn't allowing herself to feel it. Sana saw it in her tear-filled eyes. She wished she could wipe those tears. 

Reaching out, she almost did. But then the phone started to ring. It didn't come as a surprise to Sana to find that the answering machine was still too full. It proceeded to delete whatever message Nayeon was trying to deliver.

Sana closed her eyes and tried to listen for what Nayeon was trying to say through the door. 

"I'm sorry, Dahyun. I miss her too. I do--" 

But Dahyun couldn't hear. Or at least she wouldn't listen. 

The phone rang again. Sana thought that Nayeon deserved to be heard. She didn't know why but somehow she just knew that Nayeon was the key to Dahyun's happiness.

Maybe if Sana could work her magic and play Nayeon's messages, Dahyun would open the door. That was it. The answering machine.

And so Sana walked over in her already weakened state. She couldn't really read the screen because her vision started to get really blurry. So with every ounce of her remaining power, Sana just pressed a random button. 

The machine beeped. It worked. Only it wasn't Nayeon's message that played. 

"Hey, you…"

She knew that voice. 

"I know you're at work right now, but don't forget we have a date tonight…"

It wasn't Nayeon's. 

"Happy anniversary, Dahyun. I love you so so much. See you later..." 

It was hers.

Sana felt cold. 

Her head was spinning. Before she blacked out, she looked over at Dahyun who looked horrified as she leaned against the door. Then nothing. 

* * *

The next time Sana opened her eyes, she remembered everything. She remembered her death. The date. The time. The how. 2 years. It had been 2 years since she'd passed. But she also knew that she spent the past year watching over the person she'd loved the most.

A year after she'd died, she woke up a ghost, across from the girl she had loved in life. And in the year that passed, that girl also became the one she loved even in death. 

She kept coming back to Dahyun. Because when she left, Dahyun broke. And she needed help piecing herself back together.

Sana remembered who Nayeon was. How could she forget? Nayeon was her best friend (besides Dahyun), and the older girl always took care of her. She couldn't think of a better person to care for Dahyun.

But it was clear that Dahyun wouldn't let Nayeon in. And Sana knew why. Dahyun was still holding on to her.

Sana felt it. That was the uncomfortable feeling. Sana knew there was a part of Dahyun that wanted to be happy with Naeyon but there was also a part of her that couldn't let go of Sana.

They say that if you love something, you let it go. And if it comes back to you, it's yours. Sana came to Dahyun. And she knew she would always come back to her. 

But even if Dahyun didn't want to let go, Sana knew that Dahyun had to move on. So she could live her best life.

And as fate would have it, a familiar knock on the door alerted them that someone was outside. Dahyun looked in that direction but quickly glanced over the answering machine on the counter across the way.

Sana knew what she had to do. She imagined her finger coming into contact with plastic buttons and sure enough, the machine beeped and messages started to play.

"Hey babe, it's raining a little hard today, but don't worry, I have plan…"

"We'll be okay…"

"Stay warm. I'll see you later tonight."

"I have to go now…"

"I love you, Dahyun." 

Sana pressed the rewind button. 

"I have to go now…"

"I love you, Dahyun."

Sana looked over at Dahyun and for a second, it felt like Dahyun was looking right back at her. She then pressed the button on the far right of the machine.

"Deleting saved messages."

"Inbox empty." 

As the machine finished talking, the phone beside it began to ring. Sana pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?" Nayeon's voice filled the room.

Dahyun sighed. "Is this what you want?" she whispered as if she was talking to Sana.

"Yes," Sana replied, approaching Dahyun, standing a few inches away. She was drained from all the button pressing. But with the remainder of her strength, she imagined herself hugging Dahyun one more time.

"Hello? Dahyun? Look, I just came to apologize. And to say I'll stop bothering you, if that's what you want from me."

"Wait! Nayeon! Don't go," Dahyun called out as she rushed to the door. 

Sana smiled as she collapsed to the ground, her legs no longer being able to support her. Whatever the case, she was still happy.

She felt warm.

She felt love. 

Sana had a feeling that this was the last time she would see Dahyun so she turned to watch the girl she loved in her life and death. 

Dahyun was smiling. She was finally allowing herself to be happy.

That was all Sana ever wanted. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
